


Neo Rides Her Mare

by vecnawrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Faunus!Joan, Futanari, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/pseuds/vecnawrites
Summary: Joan loved her girlfriend, Neopolitan. She was everything she could have wanted or asked for in a girlfriend, but she still had to share something with her that she had hidden, tucked away within her panties...before she could muster up the courage to tell her, Neo offered her a night away in the city. All Joan could hope was that Neo wasn't disgusted and things turned out all right...
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Neopolitan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Neo Rides Her Mare

Joan took several deep breaths as she made her way into the hotel, blushing brightly as she asked for the room of her girlfriend, of her _secret_ girlfriend. The knowing smirk from the concierge didn’t help her embarrassment. Quickly collecting the card, she darted towards the elevator, blushing deeply as she entered it and hit the button for the top floor.

  
  


As the elevator rose, Joan’s stomach twisted in ways that had nothing to do with her motion sickness. There was _really_ only one way to interpret a weekend stay in a hotel room with her significant other...and it wasn’t like Neo had been exactly _subtle_ about her desires and intentions, from seductively eating her food, walking with a sway in her step, making her rear swing, to outright using her semblance to hide the fact she was groping her!

  
  


But that meant that Neo...would find out. She had kept her shameful secret hidden from everyone since she had come to Beacon, even _Pyrrha_ didn’t know. She had no idea how Neo would take this...she just hoped this didn’t cause the end of their relationship. While they may have only been together a few short months, Joan knew that she loved Neo, very much. There weren’t often times that the blonde cursed her faunus heritage, but this was one of the times she truly did.

  
  


Despite that, her secret twitched in her panties at the thought of Neo and herself in bed together. _"Stop, Joan!"_ she admonished herself. "Don't go in there pitching a tent like a complete freak...you have to explain things first, and hope that she doesn't dump you for not telling her…"

  
  


Reaching the top floor, Joan swallowed as she took a deep breath, making her large breasts bounce a bit, despite their binding. As the door opened, she gathered her courage and stepped out of the elevator and into the elegant hallway.

  
  


Reaching the door that matched her card, Joan took another deep breath before swiping it and opening the door as the key slot flashed green.

  
  


Neo Politan sat on the bed, eagerly awaiting the arrival of her girlfriend and soon to be lover.

  
  


It had started on orders from that bitch Fall, to sow discord between JNPR by keeping the attention of the leader. Since it was isolating the Champion from their leader (and also the girl she really liked, but was too cowardly to admit that too), Neo counted that as a win.

  
  


What she _hadn't_ expected was the fact that she truly came to _fall_ for the girl. Normally, she would think someone so honest and earnest was stupid, but Joan Arc had somehow wormed her way into her heart.

  
  


She had actually enjoyed the things they were doing together, to the point she began to sexually desire her.

  
  


Knowing that the girl was a futa, she had fun with letting her know her desires by slowly licking ice creams and popsicles, walking as seductively as possible, to hiding with her semblance and letting her hands run over the blonde's beautiful body.

  
  


Now, she had called in a favor to get the room in this hotel for them to have privacy for their first time.

  
  


She had known that her shy girlfriend was a futa even _before_ they had started dating (it was easy for her keen eyes, so used to looking for hidden valuables, to tell), and that she seemed for some reason to be _ashamed_ of having such a gift. Why? That was the question she was going to find the answer to tonight.

  
  


Tamping down the minor nerves, Neo gave herself a once over. Freshly showered and shaved? Check. Crotchless panties and peephole bra? Double check. See through negligee and fingernails and toenails filed and painted? Triple check.

  
  


Nodding that all was satisfactory, all that was left for her to do was wait until her girlfriend arrived. Hearing a soft _click_ , she smiled. Think of the lover, and they appear, it seemed.

  
  


Joan entered, swallowing and feeling incredibly out of place in her jeans and hoodie due to how fancy it was. Velvet curtains, thick plush carpet, silk sheets...every bit of it _screamed_ rich.

  
  


A quiet sound, like chimes tinkling, drew her attention to the upper portion of the bed, her mouth going dry as she saw Neo curled up in the center, wearing a cream colored cloth that might as well not be there due to how gauzy it was.

  
  


Underneath was a pale pink 'bra' with vertical slits, exposing her nipples. Joan had remembered being surprised when she had seen her topless by accident (although, with how smug Neo seemed over her embarrassment, Joan wasn't too sure how accidental it was) that Neo had a pink nipple and a brown one, like her hair and eyes.

  
  


Further down, she wore light brown 'panties' that exposed her plump slit and a tuft of tricolor hair shaved into the shape of an arrow pointing down.

  
  


Joan swallowed roughly as her eyes moved up to Neo's smiling face, feeling that damnable throbbing ache in her compression panties.

  
  


The blonde felt like a gazelle being stared down by a hungry lioness as Neo's eyes hooded and she raised a hand and crooked a finger in a 'come hither' motion.

  
  


Slowly, Joan made her way to the bed, kicking off her shoes and leaving them by the door, padding in socked feet to the bed, where she squeaked as deceptively tiny and fragile looking hands grabbed her, pulling her onto the bed.

  
  


Joan opened her mouth to speak, but moaned as another mouth crashed onto her own, those skilled fingers slipping under the fabric of her hoodie and roaming her sides, moving up towards her binder.

  
  


Pulling away with a gasp as Neo somehow managed to undo the thing in less than an eighth of the time it took her to fasten and tighten it, Joan flushed darkly as her hoodie burst outwards, her large bust straining the fabric.

  
  


Smirking, Neo knew she would have to take charge, her adorable girlfriend was too passive right now to attempt such a thing. But that was okay, they could work up to that.

  
  


Working quickly, she pulled the binder out from her hoodie and then pushed it up over her chest.

  
  


Neo was stuck in a curious state of awe mixed with seething jealousy. Joan's bust was massive, like she had shoved a pair of bowling balls under her skin, yet still somehow _perky_ , despite the obvious weight and heft. A whisper about Aura being the cause of that hissed through the thoughts at the back of her mind, but she ignored that in favor of the beautiful sight before her.

  
  


Reaching up with a shaking hand, she cupped one of the beauties, her fingers assaulted by the softness of her skin. Turning her attention to the nipples at the crest of her girlfriend's chest, she licked her lips. Unlike her own, which were hard and practically poking _through_ her negligee (which _really_ needed to come _off_ ), Joan's were puffy and had small horizontal slits along them. _'Inverted?!'_ she thought with glee, knowing how much more sensitive they were due to lack of stimulation. She was going to have a great deal of fun playing with those...as a matter of fact, why wait?

  
  


Joan threw her head back, squirming and crying out as Neo's lips wrapped around her right nipple, gently sucking and licking, swirling her tongue around the extended bit of flesh.

  
  


She arched as Neo's tongue slipped into the small slit and began prodding and 'swatting' at her nipple.

  
  


Joan squirmed, her cock swelling and straining in her panties, leaking pre onto herself. _"Neoooooo!"_ she whined out, _"Stop! I need to tell you something!"_

  
  


Blessedly, the wicked shortstack did stop, burying her face between the blonde's tits and looking up from between her new pillows curiously.

  
  


Joan sighed, trying to calm herself a bit. This was it. Make or break. Taking a deep breath, she spoke. "I...I'm not like normal girls, Neo. I'm a-"

  
  


Neo cut her off by signing, _'A futa. I've known for a long time, even before we started dating. It's nothing to be ashamed of.'_ she turned her head and kissed the large swell of a breast before smiling up at her shocked girlfriend. _'Now that the secret is out, what do you say we continue?'_ her hands moved down and unbuckled her jeans, pulling them open and hooking her fingers into the rough denim and the softness of Joan's underwear.

  
  


Joan felt panic fill her. _"Wait! That's only part of-" WHAP!_ Joan's heart sank down to her stomach as Neo slid down her body and yanking down her jeans and panties, her solid eighteen inches of cock flopping free and slapping Neo along the face, eclipsing it, the flat head throbbing and oozing her musky pre down the long shaft and fat medial ring.

  
  


Joan's eyesight blurred and she buried her face in her hands, the silence and lack of action getting to be too much. She knew it...this had been too much, of _course_ there was no way Neo would-Joan's breath hitched as something hot and wet drew a path along her cock.

  
  


Looking down through her fingers, she saw Neo looking at her cock with what could only be _awe_ , cradling it in her hands as she licked her lips. She sniffed. “N-Neo?” she asked, voice thick from her aborted tears.

  
  


Neo knew she had hit the jackpot. She had never seen a cock like this before in her life! And with her semblance, she was able to see a _lot_ of them by hiding herself. And the taste...she licked her lips. That pre was some of the tastiest liquid that had ever touched her tongue...if that was only pre, what would her cum taste like?

  
  


A sniff brought her out of her musings, looking up at her girlfriend in shock as she saw her teary face. What was wrong? Why was she-Neo’s face softened, suddenly realizing just _why_ her lover was in tears. She had likely been tormented due to her gift. Well, _that_ just wouldn’t do, now would it?

  
  


Rising up, Neo placed a kiss to the leaking tip, humming in delight as sweetness covered her tongue. Seeing the shock on her girlfriend’s face, she licked up the pooling pre in the flat tip, kissing it and gently sucking more from the slit.

  
  


Moving quickly, Neo sat up and stripped herself of the flimsy negligee and pieces of cloth that passed for underwear, leaving her completely naked before Joan. She wouldn’t deny she felt warm seeing the awe in her blonde girlfriend’s face.

  
  


Hands grabbing the cloth around Joan’s thighs, Neo pulled down the jeans and panties tossing them off the bed and to the floor, moving up and doing the same to her hoodie, taking her time admiring her buxom, big cocked girlfriend.

  
  


She rubbed her thighs together. Fuck, she was so wet! Reaching out she gently grasped Joan’s cock and gave it a stroke, looking up at the girl hopefully. She was at the point of _needing_ this, and only her pride kept her from begging for it at this point.

  
  


Joan squirmed at the wonderful feeling of Neo’s hand wrapped around her cock, and saw the look in her eyes. It was the same look that she had seen Weiss give Blake (and wasn’t finding out about _that_ relationship a shock) when she wanted sex.

  
  


“A-Are you _sure_ , Neo? I...I’m not...I don’t know if I will _fit_.” Joan hated saying this, she honestly wanted to have sex with Neo, but the size difference...that same sound of tinkling chimes filled her ears as she saw Neo stand up and hold her cock in place while squatting over it. ‘ _Let_ _ **me**_ _worry about it fitting, alright baby? You just enjoy.’_

  
  


_**SLICKT!!**_ Joan’s world went completely white.

  
  


Slowly coming back to herself, Joan forced her eyes open, looking down her body to see something miraculous.

  
  


Neo was sitting on her lap, hip to hip, bulge in her belly, her tight pussy (Joan's eyes rolled back in her head again as she _finally_ registered the strangling wet heat holding her cock hostage) having taken _every inch_ of her cock inside.

  
  


Neo grinned triumphantly, patting herself on the belly. She was gonna be sore as hell later, but they had the entire weekend and Aura, so she wasn't concerned.

  
  


Using the muscles in her legs, Neo began to raise herself up until she hit that fat medial ring, then _drop_ down with a clap, feeling those fat balls her ass rested on jerk in place.

  
  


Leaning forwards she placed her palms on Joan's toned belly, Neo grinned wickedly up at the flustered Joan, before _moving_.

  
  


_smacksmacksmacksmackSmackSmackSmackSmackSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK!!!_

  
  


Joan cried out in bliss as Neo began to bounce and twist rapidly on her cock, rolling her hips as she did so. Her hands opened and closed rapidly, fisting the soft comforter in her hands. _"N-Neo!! Oh, Brothers! FUCK!"_ Joan tensed and squirmed underneath Neo, her wicked pussy driving her wild, her balls churning and begging for release.

  
  


Neo knew that neither she nor Joan were going to last long. Joan was the textbook definition of a virgin, especially with how ashamed she was for some reason of this magnificent cock, and she herself hadn't gotten off properly in the past week due to having to deal with the school and those backstabbing twits she was forced to work with.

  
  


The knot in her belly got tighter and tighter as she felt that cock move within her, the thick ring halfway down it rubbing all.the right places as the tip smushed and rubbed against the entrance of her womb, a place nothing had ever managed to get near.

  
  


Knowing she only had seconds before she came, Neo raised her lower half as high as she could, almost pressing her face to Joan's abs, so that only the tip was captured between her lips, before _slamming_ herself down with a mighty _slap!_

  
  


_"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!"_ Joan screamed out in pleasure as her balls gave in and pulsed, spraying rope upon rope of thick seed into Neo as the tricolor fighter shook upon her, her eyes flashing through a myriad of colors. Joan panted harshly, black spots filling her vision, before she blacked out with a delirious smile on her face.

  
  


Neo's pussy clamped down tightly around the throbbing cock within her, feeling those massive balls throb underneath her ass, her womb being blasted by heated spurts of cum.

  
  


As both orgasms began to subside, Neo collapsed face first onto her girlfriend, planting down on those wonderfully soft tits. This was bliss, she decided. Massive tit pillows, a belly full of hot cum, and a thick cock plugging her pussy up.

  
  


While she normally wasn't one for after sex cuddling, this was different. This wasn't a random one night stand, this was her _girlfriend_...one that ticked all her boxes for 'perfect girlfriend'. She would have to see if Joan was up to a repeat performance after a nap.

  
  


She nuzzled against Joan's breast, capturing her nipple in her mouth, gently and contentedly sucking it as she drifted off to sleep as well, already fantasizing about what she and Joan would do the rest of this weekend...


End file.
